huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapera
Chapera was a tribe from Survivor: All Stars. A tribe unwilling to form alliances to vote out their own, the tribe ended up unanimously voting each other out at their losses. The two switches brought interesting dynamics to the tribe but ensured that the original members were safe for the road ahead in the merge. Their tribe colour was red. Members Original Tribe *Amy, an all star for her performance during Survivor: Samoa where she was in a relationship with Rory and made it to the Final Three. *Cody, most notable for being apart of the Viveros Alliance during Survivor: Panama and being an easy target for the castaways in later seasons. *Gabriella, after competing with her villainous brother during Survivor: Blood vs. Water, she then tried to follow in his footsteps but it soon caught up with her. *Grayson, the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Cagayan who came back from behind after his switched tribe was completely decimated at the beginning of the merge. *Heron, an underdog who made it to the end of the merge in both Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Fiji but was cut when her alliances slowly crumbled before her eyes. *Hunter, the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Tocantins who was the dominant leader of the Jalapao Alliance. *Scott, most notable for his appearance in Survivor: Marquesas where he was playing in a power couple with Jade during the merge. *Xenia, labelled as one of the best players to never win after competing in Survivor: Micronesia that resulted in her getting cut at the end by one castaway in favour of a goat. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Aaron, the guy during both Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Marquesas who was always willing to make big moves but could never get his allies to trust him and was soon blindsided. *Amy *Domenic, first competing in Survivor: Panama he is one of the most notorious villains in the shows history and being a Runner-Up three times. *Katie, most notable for flipping to the power couple of Survivor: Palau and getting cut in favour of love and then being on the Burra Alliance during Survivor: Fiji that was decimated at the merge. *Lora, originally competing in Survivor: Palau she was then such a strong competitor during Survivor: Cagayan but soon failed at the Final Tribal Council because she was supposedly riding the others coattails. *Xenia Post-Dissolve Members *Amy *Cody *Dane, first competing in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his sister, he then was apart of the ill-fated Burra Alliance come the merge of Survivor: Fiji. *Domenic *Heron *Hunter *Winston, the hero and Sole Survivor of Survivor: The Australian Outback who is known for his honour, integrity and likability. Tribe History The Chapera tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of eight All Stars; Amy, Cody, Gabriella, Grayson, Heron, Hunter, Scott and Xenia. The All Stars agreed that all of them were on this season in particular because it was the best of the best and therefore, no one was more threatening than the others. All of them except Scott agreed that the way the tribe would vote if they were to lose immunity was the base it on the challenge only. For the first two challenges, Chapera was sitting comfortably but they lost the third challenge. The challenge was lost by a fraction which meant that the tribe had to base it more on who couldn't fit in or was a little different from the others. At tribal council, it was unanimous that Scott didn't like the plan about basing elimination from the challenges and he was voted out. At this point, the performance based on challenges was dissolved and it became about who had more connections than others. Gabriella, who played with her brother Domenic from Mogo Mogo, was seen as the next target by some whilst she tried to campaign against former winners Hunter and Grayson. When Chapera lost yet again, Gabriella was the target and she was unanimously voted out. Even though she was voted out, Gabriella's idea was considered very valuable now there was no real target. Chapera continued to spiral downward and Grayson was unanimously voted out. This unwillingness to vote in alliances strengthened the tribe but proved to be a curse because they were merely painting targets on one another. Their losses stopped for the time being when Shawna quit the game to be with her dying father. The day after her quit, a tribe switch occurred and the remaining eighteen castaways split between three tribes of six. Amy and Xenia remained on the new Chapera and were joined by Aaron, Domenic and Katie from Mogo Mogo and Lora from Saboga. Domenic saw two alliances forming and wanted to have them work with each other for the time being. This led to the creation of a huge alliance with Amy and Xenia from Chapera and Domenic and Aaron from Mogo Mogo. However, this left Katie on the outs and feeling resentful and left Lora without any allies. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Katie voted for Domenic, Lora voted for Amy but this newly formed alliance voted for Lora for being in the minority and she was sent home. Amy and Xenia went on a power trip and thought Domenic and Aaron were bigger threats than Katie. They approached her and she told them that getting rid of Aaron would be better to make Domenic defenceless. When Chapera lost again, Aaron was voted out. Luckily for them, they then won the next two challenges. At this point, a tribe dissolve occurred and the remaining fourteen castaways were split into the Chapera and Mogo Mogo tribes. The new Chapera included Amy, Cody, Heron and Hunter from the original Chapera, Domenic from the second Chapera incarnation, Dane from Saboga and Winston from Mogo Mogo. The original Chapera members were in the majority and they felt it was best to remain united for the time being. This left Domenic, Dane and Winston on the outs of the tribe but they continued to align for the time being. Of the three challenges the new tribe competed in, Chapera lost the second. The boys alliance targeted Heron because they believed she was an easier target. However at tribal council, this failed and Winston was the next person voted out. On Day 28, the remaining ten All Stars made the merge and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Amy was the only castaway from All Stars to be on Chapera through all three of its incarnations. Category:Tribe Category:All Stars Tribes